Persona: Reload  Case 1: Apathy Syndrome
by humilityhehe
Summary: A few months have passed since the S.I.T's victory against the goddess. Now Souji Seta finds himself in a new dilemma. New allies, new enemies... What is the truth behind the mystery this time? The game is set. All we are waiting is 'His' signal.
1. Goodbyes and Hellos

Chapter 1: Goodbyes and Hellos

4/11

It's been a day since I arrived at Port Island. I stayed over at my parents last night but it seems like they where needed somewhere else again. So here I am standing in front of the apartment they rented out before leaving me in this city.

"Are you Souji Seta," the man at the reception asked once he saw me enter the lobby. I nodded and looked around. "Anyway, your rooms the last one to the right on the second floor. Don't get lost now." Hearing his chuckle, I went up the stairs and paid my room a visit. My things were still in their boxes and looking at the room it wasn't much that of a change from the one at Uncle Dojima's place.

A knock came from the door. I opened it seconds later and there stood a girl with red hair. "Can you hide me," she asked, quickly getting into the room before I could have any say in it. And before I could even speak another person knocked at the door I just closed. "You saw a red haired girl pass by here," the blue haired man asked, his sentence broken by his deep breaths.

"Sorry," I casually answered. The man gritted his face and quickly ran down stairs shouting something pretty much inaudible. "You can come out now."

"Thanks a bunch," the girl sighed as she came out from my closet. "The names Yui Takano, nice to meet you… uhm…"

"Souji Seta," I finished her sentence. "Who was that anyway?"

"My brother." Doesn't look like that to me though. "Anyway, this is where we part. Till next time Seta-san. " Cutting the conversation short, the girl quickly ran out of my room and to the lobby, where I heard the door opening and closing.

"Now, where was I?" I scratched my head looking at the instant mess the girl caused when she entered a while ago. I guess no shopping for school supplies today.

* * *

><p>It was around 2 in the afternoon when I finally finished arranging my things. My body feeling the stress finally gave in and feeling the cold floor, I took several deep breaths before shifting my gaze from the empty ceiling to a picture I took a month ago when I left the quiet countryside behind.<p>

As I gazed at the picture for what seemed like hours, my entire body felt like a huge weight was just lifted. "What I would give to be with you guys again," I whispered, taking a nap on the cold cement floor.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the Velvet Room," A familiar voice greeted. Opening my eyes, I realized I wasn't in my room anymore. Instead I was sitting on some chair in a room with a strange violet like glow. Looking around I saw a small balding old man with an unusually long nose. But remembering the first time I met this man, it just meant another form of supernatural misfortune is about to befall me.<p>

"Hey Igor," I greeted the man, shifting my gaze; I saw the woman beside him. "You too Margaret."

"Still the same I see," the man commented before sliding his arm on top of the table, making a piece of paper and quill pen appear out of thin space. "Now about your visit this time."

"Does it have something do to with my Destiny or something close to it," I wittily replied causing the man to chuckle.

"No my boy," He grinned. "Unlike the previous guest we had, you came out of your destiny unscratched in a sense." I wouldn't say unscratched though. "So we are simply ending your contract with us."

"Ending our contract," I asked. But it was the contract that bonded my friends and me. "Am I going to lose my memories?"

"Do not worry boy," He replied. "The bonds you have formed through out your journey have nothing to do with the contract. You made those decisions so it's also your responsibility to keep them in tact. The only things you'll lose are your powers."

I gave him a momentary look before picking up the paper and pen. Reading the words written on the parchment, I saw the signature I made when I first entered this room. I gave a soft sigh before I signed on the paper once again.

"The transaction is done," the man said with his usual grin before dismissing the paper into thin air. "This will be your last time visiting the Velvet Room boy but please keep the key."

"Think of it as a remembrance of sort," Margaret finally spoke up smiling at the boy. "Till the day we meet again."

"Like wise," I answered before stepping out of the limousine and back to my room.

* * *

><p>As the night sky penetrated my room. I slowly stood up from the floor and sat at the bed prepared at the opposite end of the room. The journey I had with them is officially over but what awaits me now? Would my life go back to those dull moments before the start of those murders? "No," I shook my head. I can't think negative now.<p>

_Thou art I…_

"That voice," I said due to the surprise.

_I am Thou…_

"My other self," I continued to whisper as bright blue mirror fragments fell from my window. Standing up and looking outside, I saw the lone figure of a man wearing a white trench coat with yellow eyes hidden behind a white mask. Our eyes met and a few minutes later his façade disappeared. It felt like he bid his last farewell before residing back to the deepest part of my soul.

"Now for some rest and some deserved sleep," I said between yawns. Lying on my bed, I slowly lost my self to the remaining fatigue my body had and finally fell into deep sleep.

* * *

><p>412

I was staring at the ceiling thinking of words like 'SHUT UP' and 'NO ONES HOME' as the knocking at my door never ended. Looking at my clock it was only 5 in the morning so there was at least an hour or more before I have to prepare for school.

"I know you're awake," the girl's voice echoed from the opposite side.

"Why shouldn't I be," I grumbled to myself as I stood up from my bed and finally opening the door.

"Wazzup," the red hair girl shouted with a salute. There are so many things I could reply to that morning greeting but I decided to those answers to myself.

"You know what time is it?" But that doesn't mean I can't complain.

"Don't be such a grouch," she pouted before storming into my room. "Anyway I have a favor."

"Favor?" I bear-ly know her. Wait… was that a bear joke just now?

"Yup." Her hands reached into her pockets, pulling something out. In her hands she had a pair of empty cards with a blue coloration.

"Whe-where did you get those," I frantically asked, looking at the cards in her hands.

"I got them from your closet yesterday," she answered with a grin plastered on her face. "Mind explaining what a student is doing with such cards?'

My world came to a total pause as she uttered those words. Is she aware what those cards are or is she oblivious? _Can't say anything careless now,_ I thought sweating buckets in front of the girl. But as I prepared to answer she quickly interrupted me.

"You do know gambling cards aren't around here right," I sighed in relief. "So how about treating me to dinner to keep my mouth shut?"

I gave her a nod and watched her walk out of my room, leaving behind the cards on my bed. I picked them up and instantly two figures appeared from the card. One was that of a small girl with butterfly like wings while the other was a small green creature. Smiling at them, the cards disappeared into my soul and nothing remained.

* * *

><p>An hour later and the time for school finally came. I walked down to the lobby where I saw the blue haired boy yesterday yanking on Yui's right here.<p>

"Stop that," Yui protested but her brother continued pulling. "I promise not to do it again! I swear!"

"I heard that excuse for over 18 years now," the blue haired man shouted. "You think it'll work with me over and over again?"

_It did work for 18 years you know_, I mentally noted before walking over the two. "You two really are siblings aren't you," I casually asked looking at the relieved face of the girl and the slightly surprised one from the boy.

"You're the one from yesterday," the boy pointed out.

"Nice to meet yah," I smiled. "I'm Seta Souji."

"Yamato Takano," he replied. "Are you here to help my sister? You did hid her from me yesterday?"

"Me help her," I asked with a faking an annoyed tone. "You can do anything to her for all I care." Noticing the girl's eyes that were about to tear up. I chuckled slightly before following up my statement. "But it would be a shame though and here I thought you guys could show me around school and all. But if you're busy then I guess I just get lost and end up skipping my first day."

Yamato scratched the back of his head with his free hand before letting go her sister's ear. "Fine, you win," he mumbled, picking his bag from the couch. "Anyway we better get going or else we'll be late."

I followed the guy before I felt a tug from behind. Knowing who did it, I continued walking with a small grin on my face.

* * *

><p>It took us a good hour before we finally reached our destination, Gekkoukan High School. The last time I came here was a year ago when we had a field trip here at Tatsumi Port Island. But this time I'm a full pledge student here. I wonder how my school life plays out this time.<p>

"Welcome to Gekkoukan," Yamato exclaimed standing at the front gate. "This is your first year here, correct? Then let's check out which class you've ended up. Who knows may be we'll get to be classmate." And as if by chance what he said… just didn't come true. Looking at the lists posted at the lobby, I ended up at class 3-A while the other two ended up at 3-C.

"Well bad luck I guess," Yamato chuckled before pulling his sister who was clearly trying to scurry away. "We'll see you later then."

I waved at the two looking at the pouting face of Yui before heading to the faculty office to get orientated by the headroom teacher. Inside, a smiling lady at her desk immediately greeted me. "You must be Souji Seta, I'm Rin Yukimura," she smiled pulling out some documents from her desk before continuing. "It seems like you move around a lot due to your parents. It must be hard in your part."

"I'm used to it actually," I replied.

"Youth these days," she sighed before standing up and heading towards the door. "Anyway class is about to star, so we better get going." I nodded and followed her to a room at the third floor. On our way she explained that she was going to teach us mathematics and how it must be hard to be the new kid every year.

* * *

><p>The bell rung and I was still outside the classroom door waiting for Yukimura-sensei's instructions. But it didn't take long before I heard her voice from the other side asking me to come in.<p>

As I walked inside, I felt like it was Inaba all over again. This time I wasn't the new kid from the city instead I was the new kid from the countryside. Once I was beside the teacher, I gave the students a bow and finally introduced myself.

"Thank you Seta-san," Yukimura-sensei smiled. "Now please, take any vacant sit so we may proceed." I nodded and walked away. As I took my sit on the third row from the back, I realized that rumors about me where already spreading, definitely Inaba all over again.

* * *

><p>Class ended a little earlier since there was something the teacher had to do. And as I had nothing better to do, I decided to stay at my sit as the others decided to take this time to get something to eat. But it didn't take long before someone finally took the initiative to start a conversation with me.<p>

"Hi there," a girl with raven black hair shouted.

"Hey there," I replied smiling at the girl. Looking behind her I noticed another girl who was flustered about something.

"The name's Eri Soroichi," he introduced herself. "And this is my friend Himeko Watanabe." The girl behind her peeked a little before hiding behind Eri again. "Sorry, she's a little shy."

"It's okay," I said before asking them about school.

"This place is great," she answered. "The whole island is under the influence of the Kirijo group and everything is top class. Heck I could say this place is the most advanced place in whole Japan. And…" Wait there's more? I guess first impressions are wrong.

"Uhm," Himeko tried talking. "I think you lost him there, Eri."

"Eh," she snapped back to reality. "Sorry there, got a little side tracked, I just get lost when I give this little fun facts." Fun Facts! Hell it was a freaking lecture. "Anyway, you've come at a really risky time."

"Risky?"

"Yup. Ever heard of the apathy syndrome?"

"Not really.

"Well it's like some sort of disease. No body knows how you get it and how its transmitted but the symptoms are easy to recognize," she paused a bit before continuing. "It seems like people who has apathy syndrome losses their minds."

"Is there no way of curing it?"

"Well no one knows exactly but it's rumored that the Kirijo group discovered a way but they prefer to keep it secret. But it's a rumor of course," she said in a serious tone before returning to her cheery one. "Anyway class is about to start. Let's hang out later 'kay?"

I nodded to the two and watched the teacher for the next class enter. But what I was more interested in was the words Eri said to me. "Apathy Syndome was it?" I guess this year won't be as boring as I first thought.

* * *

><p><em>I hope this story comes close to your liking since I've been filling a little less motivated than before. I've got this problem when I write stories and study. I can't seem to balance them out so I hope if you like this one and the other story I'm writing, I hope you'll be patient and forgive little ol' me. Humility signing off…<em>


	2. Letters

Chapter 2: Letters

The last class finally ended. I remembered promising Yui I'll treat her to dinner but what should I do with Eri and Himeko. I pondered about it for a while before deciding that they won't mind meeting new people now would they?

"Ready to go," Eri asked as expected. I gave her a quick nod before asking.

"Is it okay if one of my friends come along," she looked at Himeko and nodded with a smile.

"Of course, more the merrier they say," she hummed before walking ahead. Himeko and I followed behind and once outside I saw Yui's figure waiting at the corner. But before I could even call out to her a certain someone started shouting. "YOU!"

"Oh it's the hug," Yui vainly replied before looking at me. "Anyway I was only here to pick up a friend." Eri noticed her look at me and decided to pull my arm.

"Sorry but his with us," she hissed. A vein suddenly popped on Yui's head and before anything else could happen another tug at my other hand. "And what do you think you're doing?"

"Saving my friend from a certain hug before he gets curse," the girl on my right replied nonchalantly. "Anyway, he promised to treat me to dinner."

"Ha," the girl on my left shouted. "You black mailed him didn't you." How accurate could that accusation be?

"O-of course not," the one on my right defended but if it were me I would say it wasn't really that convincing of a defense.

"You're stuttering you know," the one on the left pushed causing the red hair girl to back away more. But before Eri could achieve victory, Yui suddenly shouted and suddenly her pull became more intense. I guess she realized that battle with words was completely useless. Before I could complain the pull on my other side also got stronger. For some reason this fight just became a tug of war.

"Enough," Yamato's voice echoed behind me and two fist came down on the girls' heads. Both gave out a short yelp before letting go of my arms and started rubbing their heads. "Sorry for that Seta-san. These two are a little too unpredictable at times."

"It's okay," I chuckled. I guess this concludes that these people know each other. "Anyway Souji is fine. No need to be so formal."

"I see," Yamato smiled. "Then Souji it is."

"Anyway why don't we all hangout instead, we are all here anyway," I suggested. Yamato and Himeko gave me their individual nods while Yui and Eri were busy creating sparks with their eyes.

* * *

><p>Paulownia Mall, the largest mall at the area. Yamato suggested we went here to eat. He was leading us to what seemed to be a new steak house that just opened. But walking through the mall searching for the place gave me something to think about.<p>

"You see those people," Eri asked, catching my attention. I nodded. "They're example of people with Apathy Syndrome."

"Scary isn't it," Yui commented. "I hope none of us get it except for Eri of course, she could die for all I care." Eri was about to protest but I interrupted. I immediately gripped onto her wrist causing her to shriek because of the pain.

"Don't ever say that again," I said… no, more like I commanded it. The people looked at me like they were staring at a completely different person. I know they didn't know me for long, but I guess I never really used that tone to anyone else before.

"Sorry," she muttered. I nodded and released her hand. I continued walking and felt a tap on my back. Yamato looked at me and gave a look that gave the impression he was thanking me. He once again took the lead and the four of us followed.

* * *

><p>I watched the scene in front of me unfold as we waited for our orders. Yamato was chatting with Himeko about some school stuff and Yui and Eri were back to arguing over something trivial. I sipped through my glass of water until I heard Eri say something familiar.<p>

"Oh yeah have you heard the game called Persona," she asked the group. Every one of them shook their heads except me who anticipated for her next words. "Anyway, I heard there was a game going around where you earn tons of money."

"Don't tell me it's the one where you have to fight monsters is it," Yui interrupted. "Do you expect us to believe such thing?"

"But I have a friend who earned a 10,000 yen over a night," Eri defended. "And that's something a high school student can't cough out with simple means. Hell Himeko here saw the guy's wallet." Himeko gave a slight nod before taking a sip of water.

"I also heard something about such game," Yamato added. "But I heard you need a special invitation to participate, right?"

"That's one way," Eri nodded but then raised a finger. "But I heard you could also get in with a recommendation."

"Wait, wait, wait," Yui interrupted again. "Why is this conversation heading that direction? There's no way such a game could exit. You believe me right?" She looked at me and the only thing I could do was gave her a nod. "See even he think this is out of line."

"But," I cut her speech short. "Don't you think it'll be a shame if we don't hear the end of the rumor?" Yui gave me a shocked look and I could only give her an apologetic smile. "Now about the recommendation."

"Oh yeah," Eri continued. "Well they say, besides getting in with an invitation, you can also get admitted by recommendation. But there's a catch. You'll have to take a test if you're recommended or something. Well that's all for the rumor."

"It's kind of scary don't you think," Himeko finally asked. "I mean who would risk their lives or money?"

"Oh come on Himeko, it's not like the rumors are true anyway," Yui comforted the girl. "Anyway, why do seem so interested in it, Souji?"

"Not really," I answered. And luckily before she could push any further the steaks arrived. "Anyway the steaks are here."

* * *

><p>The five of us took our separate roads back home. It seems like Eri still lived with her parents while Himeko stayed at another dormitory. The only ones left were Yamato, Yui, and I.<p>

"Hey Souji," Yamato started braking the silence. "Do you know something about the game Persona, something we don't?"

"How can I now something I just heard about," I asked looking at his doubtful eyes.

"You just seemed too interested," he replied.

"Don't think anything of it, I'm just a geek when it comes to that kind of stuff," I shrugged his accusations off. But how could I not resist? That name. It could only be a coincidence but I don't like where this is going. "Anyway why don't we go as well? It's already getting pretty dark. The two nodded and we started for home.

* * *

><p>Once there I wished the two a good night before retreating to my own room. I took a sit at my bed before taking out the lifeless Velvet Key. Looking at it for the first time after a long time, the gleaming blue hue it gave before was gone rather it only felt cold and blank. Thinking about the rumors I heard earlier I just couldn't help but get this feeling that something was wrong.<p>

"Persona," I whispered. "Another side of each individual."

No it's still too earlier to over think things. I decided to put the case a rest and get some sleep. But as I dozed off into a deep slumber, I swear I saw a figure wearing black looking back at me with cold red eyes.

* * *

><p>413

I woke up with cold sweat as I remembered the eyes I saw last night. Resting my head on my hands, I tried catching my breath. "What was that," I asked myself expecting some sort of answer but nothing. I couldn't think of anything to describe that thing or the sensation I felt from it.

I stood up from bed and quickly went to the bathroom to splash some cold water onto my face. Feeling the cold water meet my face, I felt calmer and more awake. This gave me time to think about the thing I just saw. "What possibly could have red eyes? The shadows I faced before had yellow eyes so they're out of the question. But a deity… Izanami, Izanami had red eyes, could it be her? No… the ones I saw last not didn't have the same sensation I had with hers."

I walked back to my room and looked at the clock, 6:00 a.m., it read. Talk about on time. I decided it was better if I just ignore it for now. Who knows maybe it was simply a nightmare and nothing more.

* * *

><p>I had to walk to school alone that day. The two left earlier leaving a note saying I was too slow. But thinking about it, this could be an opportunity of a lifetime. The noisy one wasn't around so I could have all the time walking there to think about things.<p>

I took out the piece of paper I found earlier under my door and tried opening it, but like my first attempt, it ended as a failure. Deciding it was really a hopeless case I placed it back into my pocket before taking out my phone, a new message.

_From: Yosuke_

_To: Souji_

_Hey partner, how are yah? We're doing fine here and as you may guess not much has changed. But there was something bothering us. Chie told us not to tell you but I think it's better if you knew. We tried going back to the TV world but none of us were able to enter except for Teddy of course. Well that's enough business. You should really pay us a visit. The guys would definitely appreciate it. Especially you-know-who. Hahaha… Anyway, Take care man. Call us sometimes too. See yah._

"I definitely have to teach him how to shut up sometimes," I sighed before thinking about what he just said. So I guess me losing my power also affected theirs as well. I guess if anything weird happens they're going to be safe.

* * *

><p>I arrived at school fifteen minutes before class starts, giving the women I met enough time to talk. "You're late Seta," Eri shouted. I looked at her and gave her an apologetic smile. "Anyway, look at this." In her hands she held out a piece of paper. <em>You're recommended,<em> were the only things written and on the envelope was a signature that looked really old fashioned. "I've got recommended that means the rumors are true."

"I don't think you should be happy about such things Eri," the other black haired girl whispered behind her.

"And why shouldn't I be Himeko," Eri asked the slightly frightened girl.

"Well, that means you'll have to undergo a test right," the girl pointed out. "And if you did get admitted I doubt fighting monsters are any better."

"Don't be such a kill joy," Eri pouted and went back talking to me. "Anyway, are you interested in joining? It says I can bring a partner or something."

"Sorry but I'll have to pass," I said. "I doubt I'll be of any assistance."

"Yeah you're right, you don't really look that dependable." I guess there really are these kinds of people in this world. "How about you Himeko?" the girl shook her head furiously until Eri finally asked her to stop. "Then I guess I'll be going alone later, anyway let's meet up later."

I gave her a nod and watched the two go back to their sits, the teacher soon entered and a long day at school started.

* * *

><p>School ended and we were at the gate chatting. Eri didn't waste any time showing the other two the invitation once they arrived. Yui gave her doubting eyes while Yamato took a closer look at the paper.<p>

"Are you sure this isn't a prank," Yamato confirmed.

"Nope," Eri replied. "I think it's authentic. Just look at the signature at the back. It looks so original."

"Well see yah in the after life Eri," Yui casually commented, earning the dagger like stares of the raven-haired girl.

"Okay let's not get into this again," Yamato interrupter, effectively stopping an ensuing feud between the two. "What do you think Souji?"

"Well she showed me the same thing earlier so I doubt she's lying," I replied. "But I do have my doubts whether she should participate or not. Who know what dangers she's putting herself into?"

"Oh you're over thinking things," Eri said. "They said it was a game right, so doubt it'll be that dangerous."

"I guess," I sighed before deciding it was best if we went home for today.

"Who knew the rumors were true," Yamato started. "I mean even someone like Eri was recommended."

"You're right," Yui nodded sagely. "But I wonder what they saw in that girl. I mean she's an old hag for crying out loud. "

I looked at her for a minute before looking at her brother. "Anyway, I was wondering but isn't the number of people with Apathy Syndrome increasing?"

"You're right," Yamato replied, noticing the number of people in the streets who seemed to have lost their minds. "I think they've also shown it in the news lately."

"Do you think something's happening," I continued.

"Well I hope it's not something serious," he replied. "Anyway we're here. Why don't we get some rest for now? See yah. Let's go Yui."

The two went up to their rooms first before me. Once there, I took out the letter and left it on my table with the velvet key. I went inside the bathroom but I immediately came out when I saw a strange violet glow between the gaps in the door.

I looked around the other room and there I saw it. The Velvet Key that was inactive ever since my last visit to the Velvet Room has started to glow. And beside that I saw the envelope earlier open. I quickly took out the letter and as soon as I read the contents I stormed out of the room with the usual things.

The Velvet Key…

My phone…

My Yasogami High uniform…

And the glasses that I used to seek out the truth…

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2 is up… I hope you like the story and please remember to review… Thank you… Humility singing off…<em>


	3. Power

Chapter 3: Power

_Dear Seta,_

_ A distortion has been discovered in your world and sadly we are unable to interfere. So we have decided to send you this letter to warn you of the impending danger…_

* * *

><p>"Damn it!"<p>

* * *

><p><em>A power far greater than that of the Velvet Room has appeared and we are unable to assist you until you find a way to connect back to us…<em>

* * *

><p>"Why now? And why here?"<p>

* * *

><p><em>But luckily we were able to pin point where the source might be coming from. It should be nearby so it won't be much of a problem. The source is…<em>

* * *

><p>"Why Gekkoukan High School?" I stood in front of the gates of my school as a huge amount of fog covered the area. Catching my breath I looked around and to my surprise there were others in the vicinity. But that wasn't the thing bothering me, no, what bothered me the most was the fact that the fog isn't hindering their movements the slightest.<p>

I took out the pair of glasses and decided to try them out. And not to my surprise they worked. I guess the fog surrounding my school really is the same with the one found inside the TV. I jumped over the fence and tried my best not to get caught. With a few minutes sneaking around I finally reached the auditorium where most of the people were gathered.

On top of the auditorium poster was hang. "ENTRANCE EXAM!" was written and a list of names was written beside it. Eri was one of them of course. I sneaked pass the crowd and once inside I saw something not there that morning. A huge metallic ring and in the middle were a pair of people with swords in one hand and a blue card on the other.

Watching the two fight it out, I realized how good they were. Each swing they delivered was sharp and there weren't any noticeable openings on both sides. If these two were examinees, I don't want to know how good the spectators, who were obviously the veterans, were.

Minutes into the fight, I soon found the reason why this so called game was called Persona. The one at my left who jumped back raised the card in his left hand and smilingly shouted out what my friends and I used to say to finish the shadows we fought before.

"Persona!" As the words echoed through the room, a huge one-eyed creature appeared behind the summoner and gave out a loud roar. "Cyclops," the man shouted. "**Bash** him to death." Once the orders were given, the monster roared again and charged forward. The man on my right seemed to panic as he saw the creature charge towards him with a huge club. He tried summoning his own but it was too late. I watched as the man was sent flying due to the impoact he received from the club. Dust appeared from the place he landed and when it settled, the disembodied remains were the only things left.

"Winner Examiner Takeru," the voice from the speakers announced. I guess I was wrong. An exam does require an examiner and it looks like the ones here aren't afraid of losing a few candidates. "The next match is about to begin." The voice continued. "On the red side, Examiner Hana." A girl appeared from the smoke. She was around the same age as me but what game me goose bumps was the maniacal smile she wore. "And on the blue side, Examinee Eri!" I quickly looked at the opposite side and as I feared Eri came out from the smoke. She was holding a two handed katana and was obviously shaking. "Ready!"

I jumped down from the railings and made a dash for it.

"Fight!"

The fight has begun and I could see the girl named Hana preparing her card. I knew she was aiming for a one hit K.O. As I watched the girl summon a huge serpent like creature I quickly run faster.

"Eri!"

She looked at me and having a better look she was about to cry. Who could blame her? This was a game where you bet your own life. Examinees weren't there to be tested; they were there to become appetizers for their so-called examiners.

The examiner took this moment of disarray to order her Persona to kill the girl. Once meters away I jumped from my positions and aimed my body at the frightened girl. But just like me, the monsters fangs were also close. It only came to who could get to her first.

The three of us connected and for a second a huge smoke exploded from the ground. Anticipation was the only thing in my mind.

* * *

><p>The smoke cleared and I tried looking around. And to my joy, I made it on time. Eri was below me and she was crying. Behind was the enormous snake eating the dirt it collided with.<p>

"Souji," Eri muttered between her sobs. "Wha-what are you doing here?"

"Saving your ass," I replied coldly. "Anyway mind borrowing that swords and those cards?" She shook her head and handed me the things I asked for. And looking at the cards, I noticed the similarity they had with the cards we used back at the other world. Could these be connected with the power interfering with the Velvet room? There was only one way to find out and that was…

"What do you think you're doing," the examiner hissed from the opposite side. "This is and 'exam' so I suggest you get out of here!"

"You call murder an exam," I retorted but instead of a shocked reply, I received a chuckle from the girl. "What's so funny?"

"You are," she replied, holding back her laughter. "Well I guess killing both of you doesn't matter anyway so why am I even trying to make you leave? The more the merrier right?"

"Are you telling me you're willing to fight me," I asked her. She looked at me with wondering eyes before bursting out into laughter.

"Was that a threat?" she replied. "I doubt you understand who you're dealing with here boy."

"No, I fully understand what's happening here." I pointed out the cards in my hand. "You people call these things Persona, correct? Then you should understand that these cards you used are supposedly your other self, another you."

"What are you getting at," the girl asked changing her tone.

"These so called Personas you used are nothing more than lies," I shouted before shattering the cards in my hand effectively turning them into dust. I could feel Eri watching me as I destroyed the cards I asked for. The girl in front of me on the other hand started laughing. The crowd also started laughing as they watched me throw away the dust in my hand.

"Look at what you just did," she mocked. "You think you'll win with out those?"

"Why don't we try it then," I shouted getting ready.

"I guess you really are stupid," she sighed with a grin pasted on her face. She prepared her card again before summoning her beast. "Salamander! **Agi**!" As the lizard earlier re-appeared above the girl a torrent of flame came at me but because of my experience from the battles before I was able to avoid all of them.

The battle has started and I knew it was going to be a hard one. The crowd cheered as I avoided all the attacks she threw at me. On the side though, Eri silently watched as I struggled against the enemy she should have been fighting.

"Do you think you'll win by running away," the girl taunted. Alternating her attack with her whip and her Persona. But luckily her attack pattern was repetitive so after a few minutes it wasn't that hard to anticipate her next move. A whip attack followed by the sharp teeth of her persona finished by the fire from the said lizard. A really unrefined combo if I say so my self. But as time continued to pass the fatigue from using her Persona was becoming more evident. And as her last attempt to summon the said creature became more sluggish I prepared to strike at the very least it connected, knocking the girl a good few feet away from me.

"Give up yet," I asked with out any indication of fatigue in my voice. "I believe you understand the difference between us now."

"Difference," she asked as she slowly stood up. "What's this difference you're talking about?" But what happened next was totally out of my calculations. Her body started radiating a black aura that soon spread out into the room.

"Wha-what's happening," Eri finally asked from behind.

"I... doubt you want to know," I replied, looking at the girl in front of me who just transformed into some sort of monster. Her body was still the same; the only difference was the fact her lower half changed into that of the lizard earlier.

"**Are you saying I'm weaker than you," **she asked with a hollow voice. **"Is it because you think I'm a girl? That's why you're saying I'm weak, right?" **She burst out into laughter, staring me with her eyes full of hate.** "How dare you, tell me I'm weak just because you're a guy!"**

"Eri run," I commanded, looking at the frightened girl behind me. "I said run!" The girl finally snapping out of her confusion, started running away. Looking to my side, I noticed the audience has also disappeared. I guess even their afraid of this thing.

"**I am the shadow… the true self," **the creature proclaimed roaring at me. **"I'll show the world woman can also be strong and I'll start by killing you!"**

I watched as her feet hit the place I jumped away from. Looking at the crater she left behind I finally realized the danger I was in. I guess losing your powers before getting thrown into another supernatural disaster really is bad for ones health. But there was no time for me to think things over since the monster clearly didn't want me to as she continued attacking me restlessly.

I jumped back and noticed she finally got stuck at one of the wall. While watching her struggle to get herself free, I found this as the perfect opportunity to counter attack. Running to her underbelly I started things off with a slice on her soft under side. Hearing her screech from the pain, I continued delivering the barrage of sword strikes until I saw her face looking at me. I quickly jumped aside as fire came out of her mouth and incinerated everything under her.

I started avoiding her again until another chance shows itself but it seems like she has learned from her earlier mistake as she changed her strategy from rampage into firestorm. Instead of the easy to dodge physical attacks the large amount of fire she continuously produced were harder to avoid. And as if my luck finally ran out, I was seriously burned from behind.

Crying out from the pain, I tried my hardest to stand, using the sword I got from Eri as support. But I was immediately swiped away by the creature's paw. Slamming into the wall and flying out into the field outside the auditorium.

I felt my consciousness waning as I watched the monster slowly approach me from the destroyed auditorium wall.

"Souji," A voice called out keeping me conscious. It was Eri and after all my attempts to let her escape there she was supporting me.

"What are you still doing here," I asked her, angry and surprised.

"I thought you needed help and now you're mad," she replied, clearly annoyed by my question. "Anyway that's the least of our problems. Here take this." I looked at the card she was giving me and it was like the ones earlier. "You said this was nothing but a lie but watching you I think you'll come up with something anyway that's all see yah." I watched as she ran away leaving behind a blank card in front me.

I struggled to stand up picking up the card while I was at it. Looking at the card it still felt the same. Lifeless and cold, there was nothing else to describe it. Was it because it was born as a fake Persona or was it because I looked at it with shunning eyes? I stared at it for a few minutes ignoring the monster coming and closer. "What are lies and what are truths," I muttered to my self. "What did I learn from my previous journey? The lies that created the fog and the truth hidden behind the fog… behind… I see…" I looked at the card as it started floating in front of me. "I guess even I was blinded by the truth I found… That I forgot something important."

"**Men should all perish!"**

"I forgot truths can only be found behind lies and you're no exemption."

"**Die!"**

"You're me… and I'm you…"

"Per-so-na…" As the word left my mouth, I crushed the card in my hand ignoring the figure that appeared on it before it turned into thousand-shattered glass. I watched as the monster's claw reached mere inches away from my face before creating a loud thud as it fell into the ground. I removed my glasses and watched as the fog disappeared. In front of me the monster wreathed in pain after having its hand removed from its wrist.

"_Thou art I…" _The familiar voice started. "_And I am Thou… From the sea of thy soul I come… From the very moment of my emergence, I have been a guiding light shed to illuminate thy path… I am the original God… Izanagi-no-Okami."_

"It's good to see," I whispered staring at the God towering behind me. It gave me a slight nod before disappearing leaving behind the first card I got before, Izanagi. I guess the distortion with the Velvet Room affected my power and reverted my Persona to its original form. But this is better than having nothing.

"**How dare you do this to me," **the monster shrieked charging towards me with her remaining paw. But instead of running I stood there and called out Izanagi who easily blocked the monster's attack.

"Izanagi," I shouted and a bolt of lightning immediately shot out from the sky hitting the monster at dead center. "Now to finish this, Izanagi! **Cleave!**" As my voice echoed, the God lifted up its spear and quickly swung it through the monster separating the girl from her lower demonic half. As the woman fell into the ground, the lower half became nothing more than a black blob before dissipating into thin air.

Looking at the scene in front of me, I can't even believe how the people will react tomorrow. I mean the auditoriums completely destroyed and the ground outside has an enormous hole. But that was least of my problems; my vision started getting blurry as I used too much power after a long time. I fell into my knees before completely fading into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Hi guys… thanks KeRose for the review and to both you and HikariNanao for adding the story to your alerts… And to answer your question… I would like to say that its like instinct… The first thing you'll take into battle is the weapon you got used to. Like the samurai would bring the sword they named themselves before dyeing in battle. In Souji's case, he's more comfortable with his Yasogami uniform since it's the first battle gear he has ever used. And he practically used it for an entire year. That's my opinion though. But thank you no less… Humility Sighing out.<em>


	4. Clues

Chapter 4: Clues

4/14

I woke up to the sudden pain I felt from my head. Standing up to ease the said pain I realized I was back to my own bed and what made things worst was the fact it was already noon. Well no point going to school I guess.

I stood up and headed to the bathroom to wash my face before taking a quick bath. Looking at the mirror, the images of the battle last night flashed into my mind. If the contract with the Velvet Room was still voided then I shouldn't be able to use any of my powers but what could have possibly reactivated them. Not like I could still feel it but still it shouldn't be possible to summon such a powerful Persona from those fake cards.

But just thinking about it wasn't helping. I decided to leave it at that for now and concentrate on the things in front of me since I doubt that's going to be my last time seeing those weird people. After the cold bath, I quickly went down to the lobby to see a familiar woman sitting at one of the couches.

"Hey," she greeted me.

"You're the one from last night," I replied, looking at the receptionist if he knew her but all I got was a shrug.

"I was hoping if you don't mind accompanying me for a while," she asked, gesturing we should go outside. I gave her a nod and followed her out.

"Where are we going," I asked as she started walking, leading me along.

"To Paulownia Mall," she replied. "And if you wish to know why, sorry but you'll have to wait until we get there. They specifically told me not to tell you anything since they'll take care of that themselves."

"Then, mind asking if they plan on killing me," I asked nonchalantly, but the only answer the girl gave me was the cold shoulder. I guess all we could do now is wait and see what awaits us at our destination.

It didn't take long before we got to our destination though. We were at the Chagall Café at Paulownia Mall and inside she led me to a table where a man with white hair sat opposite a woman with red. The woman beside me bowed and left me alone with the two, who were kind enough to offer me a sit.

"Before anything, I would like to give you our thanks," the woman started taking a sip from her coffee. "Hana was one of our Apathy Syndrome patients at one of our hospitals until this morning. And the first thing she told us was about a place covered in fog where she had to watch herself kill people."

"And that leads us to our business with you," the white man continued. "She told us a boy around your age getting into this 'dream' world of hers and surprisingly was able kill her 'shadow' with what she called a Persona. Mind telling us what you know about this matter?"

"Wait are you suspecting a normal person like me with those crazy things," I tried lying but unfortunately forgot that I totally followed a complete stranger.

"You suck at lying you know," the white man commented. "You just followed a complete stranger to a café and you still got the guts to lie?" Me and my honesty.

"I suggest you tell us the truth Mr. Souji Seta," the red haired woman asked, her tone obviously demanding.

"Fine," I gave in. "But mind asking you your names. I feel uncomfortable talking with people who I know nothing about."

"Fine," the red haired woman nodded. "The name is Mitsuru Kirijo, you may know me as the current owner of the Kirijo Corporation and of all its associate. And this man beside me is…"

"Akihiko Sanada," the man finished the woman's sentence. "Now, mind answering our questions?"

I looked at the two and sighed a bit before telling them what happened last night. I made sure to exclude the fact I used to have powers similar to the incident and it was my first time summoning a Persona. The part about the letter was also kept secret. I told them I found out some details concerning the game from some anonymous source and I tried saving my friend. And about the part where I fought a completely armed shadow to par, I just told them I used to be part of the aikido club at one of the schools I used to go. Luckily the man believed all the things I said while the woman continued to have her suspicions but I guess that's just her friendly way to say, "I believe you." I guess combining facts with lies was more convincing that just plain lying.

"I see," the woman named Mitsuru nodded. "Anyway I hope you're telling us the truth Mr. Seta. Anyway since it seems like you have been drawn into this I guess it's better if you know why we called you here, besides the interrogation of course."

"The things you fought last night are what we call shadows," the man named Akihiko continued. "They are suppose to be the darkness in human hearts. But the ones you fought last night were a little different. They seem to affect the humans they attack and turn them into Apathy Syndrome victims. But unlike the ones who appeared five years ago, these ones are much stronger and for some unexplainable reason cause the human psyche to manifest into tangible forms. The Hana you fought last night could be an example."

"That's interesting," I replied. "Anyway is that all? I don't think I can help you if you want me to fight for you though."

"No, we just wanted to inform you," Mitsuru reassured me. "We thought you would take the matters last night a little too hard and want some information about it but it seems like you're taking it quite better than we thought. Anyway we might have taken a little too much of your time. Till the next time we meet."

I took her statement and stood up. And after saying by goodbyes I whispered her last words and walked away. I guess they did notice my lie but what could have convinced them to give me such confidential information. I don't think the Kirijo Corporation is your everyday business mega power anymore, no, they obviously have a part on this.

I took this time to go back to the dormitory and get some rest. I think the fun's just getting started.

* * *

><p>415

I woke up like usual and was able to meet up with Yui and Yamato before they decide to leave me behind again.

"What happened to you yesterday," Yamato asked. "I mean you missed school on your third day. Even Yui here starts skipping after midterms."

"Hey don't bring me into your conversation," Yui complained. "And it's not my fault the lectures get boring after midterms."

I couldn't help but laugh, as Yui started her usual fits. But I guess I still have to give them an excuse. "I got down with the flu and was having problems getting out of bed. Luckily I was able to get some fresh air around noon."

"I see," Yamato nodded. "Anyway, Eri seemed frantic yesterday after we had the morning assembly."

"Yeah," Yui added. "She just wouldn't shut up about how the auditorium was all okay after getting destroyed by the battle _you_ and a monster had. Can you believe it?"

"Maybe it was because of that game Persona, she joined," I replied. Not like it was a lie though. But it seems like the auditorium is all right after all the beating it got last night. Another question waiting to be answered it seems. "Who knows what kind of game she played." I continued until we arrived at school.

* * *

><p>It was after school that I decided to check up on the auditorium myself. Surprisingly some familiar figures have already started their own little investigation.<p>

"Souji," Eri shouted, jumping onto me and causing me to fall down to my back. And following close behind her was her good friend Himeko.

"Hey Himeko," I greeted the shy girl since she's the only one who besides Yamato seems to be normal.

"Don't give me the cold shoulder now Souji," Eri complained as she removed herself from my body. "Anyway you're here because of what the other two told you right, anyway as you can see, the auditoriums a-okay. Can you believe it?"

"I know what you mean, anyway I think it would be better if you avoid telling other people about these things. Who knows who might tell the hospital you're crazy."

"That's least of our problems now." Did she seriously reply with that? Isn't she at least a bit worried about her sanity? "Anyway, the only one who believes me is Himeko here. Look she even received the same letter."

"It's the same one Eri showed us yesterday," Himeko quietly said while taking out the letter from her pocket. I took the letter from her hand and gave it a quick look. They're right; it's the same recommendation letter Eri got the other day. But this time instead of giving it back immediately I took my time finding for any more clues, but like the last one, this was also completely anonymous.

"I guess you should be careful for now Himeko-san," I told her before giving the letter back. "I doubt they'll keep quiet now they sent you that letter."

"But don't you think this could be the perfect opportunity to get to the bottom of this," Eri asked. "You did so well last night as well. I mean that was a freaking monster and you didn't even showed any sign of fear."

"That was just a fluke," I told her, with a serious tone. "The chances we might die this time are the same as last night."

"But that power you used was awesome. I mean that was a God right? Can't you do it again?"

"Sadly, I think that was a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"I guess we just hit a dead end then," she sulked. "And here I thought we were in some kind of supernatural adventure

"We," I asked. I mean is she seriously thinking of going back after what she went through? "What do you mean 'we'?"

"I meeean," she replied. "You and me as a team against those monsters. You fight them and I… well, I cheer you on from the backgrounds."

I don't believe this, this is worst than the first time I went inside the TV at least back then Yosuke was enthusiastic about fighting with me while Teddy stayed behind. But this girl is seriously enthusiastic on bringing me into a fight where she's only a spectator. What does she see in me? I'm not superman for crying out loud. I gave her a disbelieving look and walked away ignoring her shouts.

Once back at the dormitory, I took the time to get things straight. If the invitations work like the midnight channel then Himeko is already in a lot more trouble than we could handle. And as I still can't use my powers since I clearly can't get my hand through the TV just makes things a whole lot worst. But now thinking back to what the people from the Kirijo group told me, defeating those people in the fog could cure the people with Apathy Syndrome. Then I guess due to one thing or another, I'll clearly have to get back to fighting those things. But first thing's first, I seriously have to find a way to use my powers, even if it's only a fraction of the original.

As my mind wondered away with these thoughts, I decided it was better to get some rest since all of this is clearly getting to me. I just wish one of them were with me, even if its only Naoto.

* * *

><p><em>Hi guys... chapter 4 is up and I hope you guys like it. But sadly It feels like the quality of my chapters are only going down hill. T_T. So to try and cure that, I would like the people who are kind enough to review to vote which chapter is written the best. Just add it to your review and I'll see what I can do.<em>

_I would also like to thank the people who are following this story and Shiroi Iyasu, I hope the things written in this chapter answer your questions._

Humility sighing off..._  
><em>


	5. Quiet Weekends

Chapter 5: Quiet Weekends

4/16

Saturday, great… possibly the worst day I have to go through after the incidents at Inaba. The only thing I did back when I first spent my weekend alone was sleep. I think I slept through the whole day, I guess those training sessions with Chie really did rub into me. Now that I think about it, doing a little morning exercise and then won't be so bad. "The bokken old man Daidara gave me should be around here somewhere." I scavenged through my closest and there it was, the wooden sword I used to practice with. I gave it a few good swings but unfortunately one of my swings accidentally hit the TV causing it to fall down. As I hurriedly placed it back to the counter, I sighed since luckily it didn't broke.

I gave the TV a few more checks before heading to the roof. It was around 6 in the morning and the atmosphere was just perfect to practice my swordsmanship. After performing at least a thousand basic-swings, I begun the katas I learned from the souls of the samurais I met before and it seems like I still remember most of them.

Each move I performed, made me remember the battle I had, not only the recent one but the ones before that as well. And before I knew it I was jumping back and performing the more complicated moves I only use in battle. But in the middle of one of my katas, I unconsciously went into the stance I take before summoning one of my Personas. A good second pass before I took a deep breath and brought down my hand, this feeling of emptiness, is it due to my lack of power?

"Why did you stop," a voice woke me up from my trance. I sighed before I chuckled a reply.

"Since when we're you standing there," I asked looking behind to see a blue haired boy holding a bokken of his own.

"Well, I guess from the moment you started performing those mysterious katas that I never saw before," he shrugged, from the start then. "But really you were amazing, who knew we had a master swordsman living with us?"

"I'll take that as a compliment but I'm not that good," I replied. "Besides what are you doing here Yamato? With a bokken too?"

"I thought I could take in some fresh air up here but then I saw you training. It brought back memories from when I was still part of the Kendo club at school so I got this idea to ask you to have a spar with me. If you don't mind that is," he answered swinging his sword a few times.

I stared at him for a few seconds before taking a basic kendo stance and signaling him to come at me with the tip of my sword. It seems like he understood the gesture and took on a stance himself. Time seemed to have pass as we stared at each other, waiting for the other to start moving but then we both noticed a small Sakura blossom falling in front of us and as if we both got the same idea, once the petal touched the ground both of us left our places and collided at the center.

Without a moment of delay, Yamato backed away and swung at me aggressively, trying to force me into a defensive stance. But instead of blocking his strikes, I started moving side to side effectively avoiding each of his swings. And when he performed a thrust, that's when I decided to strike. I immediately moved to his side and performed a forward swing but it didn't connect, instead I was blocked and was forced to participate in a power struggle with him coming out victorious. As I felt the threat of being pushed back I instinctively jumped back and immediately parried a stab from Yamato.

As I landed, I heard him chuckle. "And you say you're not that good," he pointed out, holding back his laugh.

"I could say the same to you," I replied taking a rest from my stance. "Who knew you had such great moves?"

"Stop the flattery," he continued. "I know you're still hiding some tricks up those sleeves of yours so I don't think flattering me is what you should do." I guess he's right. I was holding back, not due to me underestimating him but because of the fatigue. But it's not a lie if I said I was getting pushed back a moment there. Those moves, they were sharp and that power they packed. I better make a mental note not to get on this guy's bad side.

"Oh yeah, where's Yui? I doubt you'll allow her to sleep while you're awake," I asked.

"Oh don't worry," he replied pointing to the elevation on the roof. "She's been there the whole time. Around 5 to be exact."

"She got here before me and didn't make a sound," I asked, slightly surprised. "That Yui?"

"Yeah, well she's part of the archery club and she's taking it a bit too seriously," Yamato replied. "Anyway I think that's good enough for a spar. I don't think fighting a man who's tired could be considered fair."

I chuckled at his proposal and decided to take his proposal. All the katas I performed earlier and the spar we had really took all my strength. I guess I won't be doing anything else for the rest of the day. But it seems like the day wasn't a total lost, I finally found the perfect pass time during Saturday but I better consider doing it during the afternoon next time. Don't want to spend all of my Saturdays lying on my bed due to body pain.

* * *

><p>417

This time it's Sunday, another great day to spend thinking of things to do. But luckily this time, Yui and Yamato told me we had somewhere important to go. It was 10 in the morning and we were at Paulownia Mall waiting for Eri and Himeko.

"What's the occasion guys," I asked the two.

"Oh yeah, it's your first time," Yamato replied putting down his cup of fruit juice.

"We're going to watch the annual Sojutsu Competition at the dojo near the strip mall," Yui finished taking a sip from hers.

"Sojutsu ha," I repeated with interest. It was going to be my first time watching something like that but I think Chie's Persona attacks could be considered a form, right? "But is there someone we know participating?"

"Yup," Yui nodded enthusiastically. "The shy Himeko will be participating."

"Wait Himeko," I interrupted her. "You mean THE Himeko?"

"Well you might not know this," Yamato answered. "But Himeko is part of a family famous for their spear techniques. I think she even told us once that they enrolled her to the dojo since she was 5."

"Wow." I think that was all I could reply. Yui burst out into laughter as Yamato chuckled a little to my said reaction. But I think it was my facial expression doing most of the damage. I just couldn't believe it, the girl who's always behind the overactive Eri is actually a master spearwoman. But it's still too early to tell whether her skills are enough for self-defense.

"Hey guys," Eri greeted startling the three of us.

"You're late hag," Yui shouted, making a vein pop out of the other girl's head.

"Mind repeating that rant," Eri replied and a staring contest began between the two. I watched the two for a few seconds before shifting my gaze to the girl behind Eri.

"Hey Himeko," I greeted the shy girl. "I heard you'll be participating in the Sojutsu Competition." She simply nodded, her whole face completely red for embarrassment. "Good luck out there."

"Alright," Yamato shouted, gaining all of our attention. "We better get going. We don't want Himeko here getting late. I don't think it'll be good for our health if that happens." The last part that only I seem to hear was whispered. I wonder what he meant by that though.

* * *

><p>We soon arrived at the dojo and it seemed to be pack by both spectators and competitors alike. But I can't believe this begun only a few years back. I guess the people here just like new things ha?<p>

"The place's as pack as last time isn't it," Yamato nodded sagely. "Anyway we better get inside. The preliminaries should be starting." Yui and I nodded to his suggestion and tried squeezing ourselves through the crowd. To my surprise the inside wasn't that crowded. It seems like most of the people wanted to stay outside.

One of the organizers announced the competition was going to start in a few more minutes. And since there wasn't anything else to do, I decided to take a walk. And once at the back, I saw something I think I shouldn't. The people there weren't preparing wooden poles, no, they were preparing actual spears. One of them even tested his spear's sharpness by cutting a watermelon cleanly in half. But the spears were nothing compared to the fear I got from the killer intent the room was gaving off. And with that I finally understood why most of the spectator's decided to stay outside. This wasn't a competition this was a blood bath.

I tried running back to Yui and Yamato and try telling them I don't think it's wise watching this thing in the front row. But when I finally reached them the announcer came back out and shouted that the first round was about to begin. I was too late. I think it's wise to say it might be my last day on this world.

"Why do you look so pale," Yamato asked me, giving me a concerned look. "If you don't feel alright, I think we should better leave."

"No," I immediately replied. I don't know what's gotten into me but feeling all those killer intent in one room just made me feels sick. I guess human beings ARE scarier than soulless creatures.

The waiting finally ended and the first round of the competition started. As the announcer called out the competitors I watched as a lumbering giant came out from the left side and an average looking man on the right. They bowed before each other and took their individual stances. And once the signal to begin was given, the entire room gasped in awe due to the move the smaller man performed. As the giant charged forward, he simply sidestepped and tripped the larger individual and with a quick tap with the tip of the spear, the announcer declared the smaller man victor.

The second round on contrast was the complete opposite of what came before. As soon as they were given the signal to begin each quickly took the opportunity to begin attacking. Each thrust they give were easily avoided or parried by the other. But sadly, their battle soon became dull since both became tired as the time passed. But in the end, it was the man with a red bandana who won. And with that the second round ended.

But sadly the third round didn't wasn't quite as amazing as the first two. I guess the ones who fought that time were beginners but that's just my opinion. If a regular individual was the judge then I guess they were good enough to fend against a biker gang all by themselves. But after watching these first three fights gave me the feeling that this competition isn't as scary as I first thought it was.

"Now to start the fourth round," the announcer said.

"No hard feelings Yamato," Yui suddenly whispered.

"I should be the one telling you that," her brother replied.

"Wait what are you guys whispering about," I asked. But before neither of them could tell me anything, the announcer continued.

"Now let us have the champion last year pick her opponent from the audience." I guess that explains why most of the people decided to stay outside.

"Wait, champion," I started to panic. I could feel the cold sweat run down through my face. My previous statement about how this competition is safe? I take it back. There is nothing safe about this competition. Why should regular spectators fight the champion that just sounds wrong? But then I guess that's why these two decided to sit on the front row. Yui I understand but Yamato? He's too level headed to do something reckless like this. Wait I'm thinking too much about this, I don't even know who the champion is. But if Himeko's one of the contestants then does that mean she's the champion. If that's the case then I'm safe.

"So who should the demon princes choose to slay this year?" I spoke too soon.

"The boy with silver hair," a serene yet demonic voice came from back stage.

I heard that wrong right? I mean there should be other silver haired teenagers in this room, right? "With the bowl cut." How the hell specific could you get? Okay I mean silver hair isn't normal to begin with but could you at least let them guess! But before I could complain I felt like two people lifting me up from my sit and bringing me to the stage.

"Good luck," Yamato told me with a sagely nod.

"Come back alive okay," Yui added with a grin.

"I guess I don't have a choice," I sighed before getting thrown inside the stage. As I stood up and get a feel of getting stared by the audience, a girl wearing a traditional miko outfit came out. Her long black hair tied to a ponytail behind her head.

"Hey Himeko," I greeted, but instead of getting the usual shy rely I got a long pointy spear pointed in front of me.

"Seta Souji," she coldly greeted and threw an actual sword in front of me. "You might be wondering why I chose you, then allow me to explain. You know what chi I, correct?" She's pretty talkative with a weapon isn't she?

"Spiritual energy, right?"

"Good, then mind explaining to me why out of the thousand of people inside and outside this dojo, why are you the only one able to suppress it?"

Is she serious? No, looking at her, she is serious. But sadly… "Sorry I don't know how to answer that."

"I see," she replied before taking up a stance. "I heard Eri saying you used a long sword back when you save her so there take it. I don't like fighting my opponents with an upper hand."

"How kind," I replied. After thinking Yamato and Himeko are the only normal people in their group. How wrong was I. As I picked up the sword I instinctively felt the killer intent I felt back when I went backstage.

"Yamato," I whispered to myself. He was strong I knew it. When I fought him yesterday my entire body could tell how much battle experience he had. He could even tell I was holding back. "Himeko." Definitely scary, the aura she has with and without a weapon is completely different. And to have enough killer intent that could even make me think twice for being here. I guess if the time comes when she gets in trouble the only thing I have to do is give her a weapon and I can run away.

"Ready," she asked.

I simply looked at her and quickly charged forward leaving the audience at awe as sparks flew from our blades.

* * *

><p><em>Hi guys, thanks to all of the people who reviewed and added this story to their alerts… I appreciate all the support and will continue doing my best… Concerning this chapter, well I guess it's only a filler(?), not much happened besides watching Souji find what he can do during weekends but I guess even during his rest, danger finds him one way or the other.<em>

_Shiro Iyasu: sorry… uhm… well I guess you could say he is powerless… The TV is an indication because it's the first thing his powers allowed him to do. If he can't even do the most basic of things then he shouldn't be able to do anything else. Oh and uhm.. thanks for correcting some of my grammatical errors… I try to reread my works before loading them but I guess there are still some left behind… Sorry again._

_And now… Humility signing off._


	6. Circumstances

Chapter 6: Circumstances

4/18

School ended and yet the pain was still there. I don't really remember what happened after I charged forward since it was all a blur after that. I tried asking Yamato and Yui what happened but all they did was either pat me on the back or burst into laughter. How embarrassing was my defeat? I mean, they did mention Himeko winning the competition but still how did I lose. I just wish someone were kind enough to tell me.

"Hey Souji," Eri shouted in front of me. She was grinning and behind her was the usual Himeko, the one shaking behind her friend.

"Are you okay," Himeko asked between stutters. I guess she was worried.

"Don't worry about it," I smiled but looking at her smile back I guess I at least lessened her worries. "Oh yeah. They told me you won. Congratulations."

"Tha-thank you," Himeko replied, turning completely red.

"Okay, okay enough of the cheesy stuff," Eri interrupted. "Anyway look at what I found." She took out some papers from her bag and dropped them on my desk. "It's about the incident from 5 years ago. And if what's written there is correct then the Apathy Syndrome is the least of our problem."

"What do you mean," I asked.

"Try reading it," she suggested. "Especially the part where they talk about The Fall."

"Where did you get this anyway," I continued asking while scanning the documents.

"I hacked into the Kirijo Group's files but that's all I managed to get." That explains why most of these reports seemed too professional. But how did this girl manage to hack into such a company. And if what's written here are all true then she's right. The Apathy Syndrome is just the beginning.

"Anyway, I don't think you should do this again," I said, putting down the documents. "I doubt they'll let you get away next time."

"Don't worry about me," she grinned. "Anyway want to hangout? Yamato and Yui are coming along." I didn't have anything else to do anyway so I gave her a nod and followed the two out of the room.

We spent the rest of the day chatting at Paulownia Mall until the sunset. And once the sky started turning dark we all got up from the table we sat around and walked back home. We bid Eri and Himeko farewell midway since they lived opposite to us and once back home to Yamato and Yui who lived across the hall.

* * *

><p>419

Rain started falling today and the news stated that the chances of fog appearing might be high. I sat through class looking out the window from time to time to watch the drops of rain hit the glass and slowly slide down.

I sighed as each drop of rain showed me of the time I spent at Inaba. From the moment Yosuke asked me to help him find who killed Saki Konishi to the time I stood in front of a Goddess with the friends I met through the journey.

"What's with all the sighs," Eri asked tilting her head to the side. I guess classes ended with out me noticing. "But man really, this rain isn't letting up. Hey Himeko mind sharing your umbrella." The shaking girl behind her looked down and started nodding after which she looked at me.

"If you have problems, it's better if you tell your friends about it." She said before the two walked away. Friends ha? I looked at the two as they exited and the image of Chie and Yukiko going out that door replaced them. But suddenly the images stopped in front of the door and started signaling me to come along.

"Aren't you coming," I heard Eri's voice shifting my imagination back to reality. "It's only going to get worst if we don't leave now." I chuckled a bit as the illusion disappeared and followed the two out of the room. I guess I should really thank those people once I get the chance to see them again. If not for them, who knows what kind of person I'll turn out today.

* * *

><p>420

A week has passed since the day I saved Eri from that weird Shadow. I told Himeko earlier not to go anywhere suspicious and avoid going out tonight if possible. Eri also told me not to worry, she was going to sleep over Himeko's place because she needed Himeko's help for a project she was doing. What that project is, I guess I'll never know.

10 p.m.

I just finished the last batch of homework the teachers gave us fot the day and finally some deserved rest. I went down to the lobby to get some things to eat but the sudden knock coming from the door stopped me from whatever action I was about to take. I took a look through the peephole and to my surprise Eri was standing outside all drenched due to all the rain.

"What the-" I tried asking her what happened but she begun shouting.

"Himeko, they took Himeko." Her eyes were teary as she shouted that at me. "Tried protecting her… But… Stopped by weird people." Now she's just talking weird. I tried asking her to calm down and gave her a glass of water.

"Now tell me what happened," I asked her again after seeing her calm down.

"They came for Himeko," she started. "They stormed through the window and abducted Himeko under my nose. I tried protecting her off course but sadly I was sent flying as if I was yesterday's leftovers."

"Did you see who did it?"

"Yeah, they looked like your everyday businessmen the only difference they were all people with Apathy Syndrome. What do we do?"

"What do you mean we? You stay here and I'll take care of everything."

"Then you don't need this," she asked. I looked back and saw her holding a katana.

"Where did you get that," I interrogated her.

"I'll tell you next time, we still have Himeko to save." I'll take that as, _it's a secret unless you bring me with you._ I gave up and told her to wait for me there. I quickly went up to get the things I needed and the two of us made our way to Gekkoukan High.

* * *

><p>"Why the hell are you stopping now," she shouted at me after I stopped. "Let's get going!"<p>

"I think you better stay here," I ignored her question. I completely forgot Teddy wasn't here so it was impossible for us to get any spare glasses. But this girl continued to surprise me as she jumped over the fence. "Hey!"

"I'll go on ahead," she shouted back before running further into the fog. I quickly wore the glasses in my pocket and followed after the girl who was already out of my sight.

"Eri," I shouted after getting to the auditorium. But instead of looking back, she continued to stare at the ceiling. I quickly looked up and to my surprise Himeko's body was there, hanging inside a cage lifeless. But before I could get any answers from the girl in front of me a voice chuckled from the other side.

"Welcome," the voice cheered. It was a woman but a robe covered her entire body. The only things we could see were the maniacal smile on her lips. "My, my… Master told me you were handsome but who knew you looked this tasty."

"Stop that sister," another voice echoed, this time that of a man standing on top of Himeko's cage.

"No one asked for your opinion brother," the woman in front of us shouted.

"Don't start fighting now brother, sister," a more docile voice came from behind. A young girl if I had to guess.

"Don't worry," another hooded man appeared behind the young girl and patted her on the head. "Brother and sister aren't fighting, right?" He looked at the two who suddenly cringed.

"Anyway, where are the other two," A much larger man appeared from the stands.

"They said they won't make it," the man behind us replied.

"Hmph," the woman in front sneered. "What does master see in those two anyway?"

"Don't say that sister," the man from on the cage replied. "I doubt they'll let you live if they heard that."

"Let them try," the woman in front boasted.

"Who are you people," I finally interrupted their conversation. And they didn't look too pleased with what I just did except for the one behind.

"Oh, sorry," he apologized. "It's just been a long time since we last saw each other, we completely forgot we got guests."

"Answer," I shouted causing the five to smile maniacally.

"You're more hot headed than we thought," the man on the stands chuckled.

"We are the Deadly Sins," the man on top of the stage continued.

"And we're the one who thought up this game," the girl behind finished.

"Did that answer your question," the woman laughed.

"I see," I nodded sagely before pointing my sword at the one in front. "Then If I destroyed you here, all of this will end."

"Don't get cocky boy," the woman in front smiled.

"She's right," the man behind suddenly patted me on the back. I quickly swung my sword back but all I hit was air. "This won't be any fun if you fight us all right now. You might even die considering your circumstances." To my surprise he was still behind the girl.

"We know you lost your powers," the girl giggled.

"So why don't you just go along with our game for now," the man from the stand shouted before jumping down. I tried going to a defensive position but before I could lift my sword all of them were surrounding me. A sword was in front of me ready to chop me in half, A spear was behind me and its tip on my back, A whip was around my neck, I hammer was raised from my side, and the feel of small dagger like things on my side. I guess they weren't scared of killing but the difference in strength was obvious.

"But don't worry," the man with the sword smiled. "We won't kill you yet. This is a game so if you follow the rules like the player you are, then it'll be a win, win situation for both of us. We get to continue playing and who knows, you might actually get your chance against all of us."

"Fine," I answered. I didn't have any choices now. I didn't want to die nor did I want these people to get away after what they did.

"Good," he continued smiling, all of them then backed away leaving me alone on the ring. "Then let me welcome you to the game Persona."

"The rules," I shouted.

"Yes, the rules," he replied. "First of all, the fight you've witnessed last week were the preliminaries it'll be a month long and end next week, after that the tournament proper which will be a group competition. Each group should have at least three members; we will be the ones providing the cards you'll use like last time. Second, fights will only be scheduled during Wednesdays around 10 p.m. so don't be late. And lastly the consequences, all the participants here are people who have gotten addicted to the powers they got from using the cards we gave them. They're the people you see with Apathy Syndrome or whatever you call it. But don't worry I'll make sure the cards your group use are safe, we don't want you to kill each other before anything else now do we?"

"Then mind freeing my friend up there," I calmly asked. It was pointless to fight with them for now.

"Oh yeah, I guess you'll need herha?" He snapped his finger, and the cage was lowered. "Anyway enjoy, till the next time we meet."

"Himeko," I shouted ignoring his last sentence. But before I could reach the cage, it suddenly burst open. I instinctively jumped away from the debris and before I could land a kick suddenly sent me flying. I could swear Eri was shouting but after the impact, my body was just in so much pain I felt like passing out.

"What was that," I asked, trying my best to stand in two feet but before I could even stand on threes, I had to roll to the side because a spear was suddenly thrown in my direction. I desperately tried looking at what was attacking me and to my surprise it was Himeko shrouded in a dark aura.

"**Weak,"** the Himeko in front of me shouted, her voice resembling that of a Shadow. **"Am I still weak! Answer me!"**

"Himeko," I tried calling out but she replied with another spear right to my face. I jumped to my side and luckily she didn't tried kicking me last time. "Snap out of it, Himeko!"

"**People look at me and say I'm weak,"** she continued, ignoring my voice. **"But after doing my best to get stronger they started calling me a monster. What do they want?"** I knew it was too late; she was lost to the confusion of her heart and was about to go berserk.

"Eri run away now," I shouted. Eri looked at me for a few seconds but instead of running she suddenly took out a blue card. "What the hell are you planning to do?"

"I'm going to help whether you want it or not," she shouted. I wanted to reason her out of it but a huge spear suddenly interrupted us.

"**Don't ignore me,"** Himeko shouted. **"I am a Shadow the true self! I'll show you people what I'm made of!"**

There was no time argue. I took on a defensive stance and prepared myself for whatever she might throw at us. And to make it worst I wasn't sure if we could win this time. I lost to her once but to lose without remembering how now that's something to fear. I looked at her eyes that were full of hate and said quietly whispered, "This is going to be a long a painful night."

* * *

><p><em>And here's chapter 6… I know some events in the story don't add up to the general plot. Well that's how imagine a student life. Things don't always follow a pattern and turns out different from what we expect. But if you knew that already I hope you consider the sentence before this one as where the author spoke to himself. And like always I would like to thanks those who continues to support the story… Thank You… Humility signing off…<em>


	7. Pain

Chapter 7: Pain

I jumped away from the spot I stood and watch it disappear as a barrage of spear attacks turn the surrounding cement into dust. And once my feet felt the floor I immediately parried an attack that came my way. I slowly moved back as thrust after thrust came at me without pause.

"**Weak," **Himeko uttered in between thrusts. **"Why are you so weak?" ** Those eyes that were staring me were mad but why did it felt like that anger was misplaced. I leaped to my side as she destroyed the wall in front of her.

"You have to wake up Himeko," I tried shouting but to no avail as another barrage of spears came my way.

"Hang on Souji," I heard from the door. And to my surprise it was Eri. I guess I forgot about her when the battle started to get wild. But what she did after that really got to me, who the hell would close their eyes while fighting a mad demon?

"What the hell are you doing," I shouted but no response. "Oy! Eri!"

"Shut the hell up!" Finally, she spoke. "Just keep her busy. This takes time." What the hell was she doing anyway? And what did she meant by keep her busy; I'm the one she's keeping busy.

"**Why," **Himeko asked, getting my attention. **"Why are you so persistent? You know you're weak but why do you keep fighting?"**

"Because you're an important friend, not only to me but to her as well," I replied parrying her spear, getting some rest since she decided to listen to me. "People however weak they are will still strive to become stronger if it's for someone important."

"**Lies," **she replied before charging at me. **"If what you said is true then why, why am I the only one suffering? Why do I have to watch other play while I learn to fight."**

"Individuals are different Himeko," I argued defending myself from each of her thrust. "The things we defend are different. But whether they're the same or not, all of us have a battle we must fight."

"**Then why was I the only one in pain," **she continued pressing. **"Answer me!"**

"Is that what all of this is about," I stopped, watching the spear stop right in front of me. I felt blood drip from the small wound I got but nonetheless I continued. "Is pain really the only thing you remember? Then what about the people you met? Were the memories them filled with pain?"

"**I…" **she stuttered lowering her spear. **"I don't know."**

"Then why don't we find it out together," I smiled holding up my hand. She took a look at it for a moment before reaching out to it, but before I could touch her hand a sword fell from the sky.

"Himeko," I heard Eri shouting, she seemed to be holding something but before I could see what it was the voices from the hooded men before caught my attention.

"Don't end the excitement there," The man who patted the girl before shouted. "Here let's add some spice into this." He held out his hand and a card fell from it. Himeko caught it and started shouting. The black aura around her suddenly disappeared and concentrated on the card.

"Throw it away Himeko," I shouted but it was no use. It was already too late as she threw it into the sky and shouted the word I didn't want to hear from her.

"**Persona!"**

She then suddenly passed out and got sucked into the Iron Maiden that came out of the card. Minutes pass as silence filled the room before a voice came out the small crack the medieval trap formed.

"**Pain,"** the voice from inside whispered out. It was hard to identify but it was surely Himeko talking. **"Why is it so painful?"**

"You freaking assholes," Eri shouted at the hooded individuals who disappeared laughing.

"Let them go Eri," I ordered, concentrating on the Shadow in front of us. "Let's concentrate on saving Himeko first." She looked at me before nodding furiously. She then went back to chanting something. I on the other hand waited for the Shadow to make its first move.

"**Save me,"** the voice continued, the pain in its voice becoming more and more evident as time pass. **"Why aren't you trying to save me?"**

"What do I do," I started panicking. It wasn't moving but the pain Himeko was feeling was obviously becoming too much to bear.

"**If you don't want to save me then…"** I looked to the Maiden and to my surprise it started opening. **"Let us all die together!"** As the front burst open thousands of spears rained down covering the entire ring. I rushed towards Eri to try and save her but instead the opposite happened.

"Just on time," she laughed. Looking behind I saw a huge wall made of stone. "Wasn't exactly what I wanted to make but who cares, desperate times need desperate measures."

"What did you do," I asked her in disbelief.

"I told you… I'll tell you when this is all over." That means what she did just now was the same thing she did to make my sword.

"Fine," I sighed. "Anyway I don't its safe to do that here. If you plan on doing that again then hide somewhere it's safe."

"Can't argue with you there," she replied before running out of the auditorium. "Oh yeah, bring her outside after 15 minutes. I'll show you something else."

I gave her a questioning look but decided to leave it at that for now. I nodded and we run our separate ways.

"**Is the pain still not enough?" **I looked up and to my surprise the once closed off device was now showing a bleeding woman. A bag covered her face and her hands were stuck on the spikes covering the interior. **"Do you wish to experience pain much worst than this?"**

"Himeko," I shouted ignoring her questions. "If that would make you feel better then just try. I told you didn't I? Anyone who're willing to protect becomes strong!"

The woman stayed quiet but the device thought other wise. Two of its spikes became spear and attacked me. I successfully parried the first one while the other I blocked with the side of the blade.

"**Then tell me," **the woman spoke while launching a few additional spikes that I avoided by running around the ring. **"What are you protecting?"**

"My bonds," I answered allowing a few spikes to fly pass me. More blood started dripping as two of the spikes made small cuts on my face. "The bonds I formed with my friends."

"**Then prove it to me," **she spoke after the momentary silence. **"Prove such a thing could make you strong!" **a continuous rain of spikes came at me again, but I was able to avoid them by running outside.

"Eri," I shouted, making sure the other girl heard me.

"**Prove it to me,"** Himeko's shadow shouted, destroying the wall when it came out. **"Prove that bonds are worth all this pain."**

I gave the Shadow a confident gaze and prepared to defend when a pair of ironclad women who I could compare only to Valkyries came flying down and simultaneously attacked the Iron Maiden. I heard a faint shout from behind and when I took a look, Eri was standing on a red circle that gave off a feint glow.

"Okuni," I heard her shouting. "**Double Fang!"** A woman wearing a kabuki costume came out on top of her and waved her hands. I looked back at the fight and the two ironclad maidens each prepared their spears and both charged into their opponent.

"Where the hell did you get that," I shouted, running towards the black haired girl.

"Well," she thought for a second. "I don't think this is the best time to discuss this." she sighed. I looked behind and I noticed the two were starting to struggle against their opponent. A second later and one of them finally got defeated and the other not that far from its sister fate. "Anyway here," she held out another blue card. "You might need this."

I took the card from her hand and felt the previous surge of power. But how do I explain this? The power I felt inside my body seems weaker than it was before. Could this be another side effect? No, there's no time thinking about it. "Cover me," I whispered before going back to where the battle was.

I watched the last of the Valkyries fall and disappear. I looked up and shouted at the Shadow. "You said you were in pain!"

"**Yes, save me from this pain."**

"You said you wanted me to prove the strength of my bonds."

"**Prove it… prove such things could make you strong."**

"Fine," I smiled. "I'll save you from that pain by proving the strength I got from my bonds. You're an important friend and nothing will stop me from freeing your heart even if the chains binding it is your own soul."

I took the card Eri gave and poured all the energy that was building up in me into it. The lifeless card started glowing as it floated in front of me. I raised my hand and smashed the card, turning it into grains of glass.

"**Izanagi," **my voice echoed through the surge. **"Zio!"**

Lightning came crashing down on the Shadow in front of me covering it in a thick amount of smoke. But suddenly a pair of spears came out of it and attacked me I leaped back avoiding both of them but was quickly attacked by Himeko who had reverted back to her regular Shadow form.

"**Why,"** she asked looking at me with eyes that almost look like they were about to cry. **"Why do you endure such pain?"**

"Because you're important to me," I smiled. "An important and irreplaceable friend." She gave me a questioning look before finally smiling. She stood up a few minutes before losing her consciousness.

"Himeko," a voice came running from behind.

"She's okay," I commented, resting the girl's head on my shoulder. "Anyway. We'll be having our long talk when she wakes up." The girl behind me gulped before chuckling sheepishly.

And once we got out of the thick fog, it suddenly vanished. But I guess that's a mystery for another day. I asked Eri to take Himeko home so no her parents won't worry. She gave me a nod and we went our separate ways.

On my home, the words the hooded men said ran through my head. The three of us has just ourselves into a problem that might prove more challenging than the one I had last year. And I doubt this power I get from those fake cards would be enough to beat those people. I have to find a way to get my previous powers back and fast.

* * *

><p><em>Last chapter for the week. Classes starts tomorrow and sadly updates will become weakly. I hope you guys understand… Anyway before I go I think a few explanations are in place.<em>

_**Shadow Cards**__ – that's what I'll call the fake cards the heroes and villains use in this fic. Like how they say the Shadows are the reality humans shun, these cards also act like that. Emotion is the basis of their power and form, explaining the blank front. This also explains why Eri has a more regular Persona while Shadow Himeko has a more obscure one._

_**Souji's Sudden Powers **__– I hope this doesn't spoil much of the story. But I doubt I'll get a chance to explain this through the story… I know I said he lost his powers when he ended the contract but think of his power as something like an overused battery. When a battery runs out of juice you'll occasionally find that it'll still work but with each use the performance gets weaker._

_I think that's the only confusing things… Sorry if I had to use the author notes to define them... I suck at explanations… Anyway, enough of the sappy things. Expect a lot more and I hope you continue to support this… Humility Signing off._


End file.
